


Meeting in China

by Elyeye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO M - Freeform, Fluff, I miss exo m, M/M, hinted - Freeform, just little thing, krisho too, probably two shot, taohun freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their little family finally meets again after years of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When their manager announced that Exo will get month long break it took only one look between Jongdae and Minseok to know what they would be doing. They waited for this opportunity for too long. They locked themselves in their shared room and after half hour and one hushed argument later, which by the way Jongdae won because Minseok is weak against his pout, they had booked flight and hotel.

They didn’t tell anyone about their plan. Only their families knew and fortunately they understood how much this meant to them. When anyone asked what their plans were they answered with: “Family.” They weren’t exactly lying. They were going to see family. Their little most loved family.

Unfortunately their break did not include Yixing who had his schedule packed with filming. All he got was two weeks but Jongdae was glad even for this two week because his ge needed to rest.

When time came Minseok packed their bags because Jongdae was hopeless and with saying goodbye to members they left for the airport. Their masking had to be perfect because nobody was supposed to know where they were. It seemed like no one noticed them but still they were anxious to get as fast as they could on the plane.

Minseok chuckled as he felt next to him Jongdae practically vibrate with excitement. His dongsaeng was so cute when he was excited. He, himself, was excited too, but he just couldn’t show it. Someone had to be an adult in this friendship. That certainly was not Jongdae.

It was three hours long flight to Chongqing and Jongdae nearly talked his ear off with his blabbering. He wasn’t sure if he was glad about this friendship now. It took toll on his mental health.

Jongdae checked online if there were any news about them and satisfied found nothing. Their Mandarin was nearly perfect now, although they had so little chances to show it and also they had to be true to their concept of not speaking it.

They went through immigration, got their luggage and took taxi to their hotel. By then Minseok became restless.

“Jongdae… Can we call them now, please?” asked Minseok tiredly because Jongdae didn’t allow him to text persons they were planning to surprise.

“Are they even here?” continued to nag Minseok at Jongdae who pointedly ignored him and was playing with his phone.

“They are. Who do you think I am? For this week, they are here. I got it from their fansites.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were stalker.” joked Minseok and Jongdae glared at him. “No. It’s called being prepared hyung. Plus I know that you have fake account and that you like every photo of Luhan ge.” Jongdae laughed at horrified face Minseok made. His hyung really thought he could keep it secret, how sweet.

“How do you know that?”

“Minnie hyung, we share room. You aren’t exactly quiet when you keep giggling about your Lu ge which still creeps me out. You are older one.”

“……”

“Oh, come on. I’m just glad that I don’t know about your kinks and you should have seen yourself when you watched LU and That Good Good for the first time. I died. From embarrassment and laughing. ”

“Have I ever told you that I actually hate you?”

“Love you too hyungie.”

Minseok flopped down on the bed and sighed, he was never able to get really mad at Jongdae.

Jongdae was too damn adorable for his own good. Minseok didn’t know whatever it was blessing or curse for the rest of them.

“So what do you plan to do now?”

“I have thought of way of telling them that we are here.”

“Which is???”

“We’ll go out and take selfie and sent it to them. Imagine shock that they’ll got.” laughed Jongdae evilly and Minseok had to change is previous statement, no, Jongdae wasn’t adorable. He was evil. He was curse to this world.

“Jongdae…”

“Yes, hyung?”

“You sometimes scare me.”

Jongdae just innocently smiled at hyung who had creeped out look on his face, so he got up and went to hug him, buried his head into crook of his neck and whispered: “Oh, come on hyung. You know me. I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too Dae.”

“So let’s go out. We need to find perfect place.” Jongdae practically squealed out and dragged his hyung out.

They walked around for some time. Just admiring nice change of scenery. They found street market full of food and Jongdae eyes started glowing.

“Here! Hyung! This is perfect place!” 

“So what do you want me to do?” asked Minseok and smiled at Jongdae’s joy. He quickly pulled him closer to him, squished their cheeks together and lifted up hand with phone. It took some manipulating of angles before Jongdae decided that they had perfect photo. Minseok had to admit, it was rather nice photo. They were both smiling and behind them were seen bright lights of street with Chinese characters all over.

“Awwwww, we look so cute, hyung!”

“Aish, be modest at least little Dae.” smacked him Minseok and laughed at his hurt face. Jongdae pouted some more. His hyung was being mean to him again.

“But it’s trueee. Hyuuuuung. We are cuteeee ones.” whined out Jongdae.

“Yes, we are but what did I tell you? You need to be modest.“

“Ok, hyung. Can we buy some food now?“

Minseok sighed as he agreed to that but his wallet screamed in despair. It that there Jongdae will make them pay and he, these days, ate a lot.

After few visited food stand and one Minseok’s lighter wallet later they returned to hotel where they climbed into bed with food, something that would Minseok at the dorms never allow but here he supposed he could be free but only little.

Jongdae was munching on dumpling as his fingers were carefully typing out message.

“How will you send it?”

“In our group chat, of course, that only us 6 have.” Minseok’s eyes widened. He knew about what chat was Jongdae talking about. They didn’t use it since Yifan left, though they still had it. Minseok sometimes spent time looking at it. How they were all online at the same time but no one dared to write.

Sometimes it showed that someone was typing but messages were never sent.

“Are you sure about that?”

“I’m, hyung. I want to see them.”

“Ok, show me what did you write?” Jongdae smiled and showed message to Minseok who nodded approvingly and with that he attached photo and hit sent. Now they had to only wait.

☼☼☼

Yifan was in the waiting area of airport when he checked his messages. He choked on his drink when he saw message in group chat he didn’t use for nearly two years. Before he even had chance to think about it he opened it.

Message inside was from Jongdae and only with mention of this name Yifan smiled. He missed his little ChenChen. So much.

His mouth opened in surprise when he saw picture inside. This wasn’t what he expected. Honestly he did not even expect message written in perfect Chinese.

_Guess where we are!! We came here to see you and I know your schedules I know you are free. So don’t even try to argue that you don’t have time. I don’t take no for answer. I’m waiting for your answers. We miss you. We love you!! <3 Jongdae and Minseok_

He smiled when he was looking at that picture. Jongdae was smiling brightly and together with Minseok they stood in the street with colorful lights behind them. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no to this. He needed to see them too. He quickly checked his schedule and satisfied that he has some days off. He actually could see them.

☼☼☼

“That’s wrap for today. Thank you everyone!” Luhan finished shooting for the day and went to grab phone from his manager. He noticed new notification, thinking that it was some of his friends he opened it and nearly dropped his phone from the shock.

There staring at him were people he missed the most. He occasionally had call with Minseok and Yixing but not Jongdae. He didn’t have courage to call him. To even speak with him. Even though Minseok pleaded with him to pick up Jongdae’s call he couldn’t.

Jongdae was only one who did not know about him going to China because if he knew and asked Luhan to stay, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

Minseok nearly had him convinced to stay but then he realized that Luhan needed it and because he loved him he let him go. Luhan would be forever grateful to be in love in such selfless and perfect person. 

He looked again at the message and picture and smiled. He didn’t want to run away this time. He would face them.

He saw how tiny read from Yifan appeared. He knew that Yifan wouldn’t also want to pass this chance on seeing them again.

☼☼☼

Zitao just came from shower when his phone beeped, he took it and checked it. His mood went up through the roof when he found out it was from his favourite hyungs. And they wanted to see them! He was still afraid that they were mad at him, this proved that they weren’t! He flopped down on the bed and grinned to himself. He definitely would meet them.

No matter what. Even if he had to make a time for them he would. This was most amazing thing that could happen. Well, maybe, with exception of secret skyping with Sehun. That was his most favourite free time activity.

He also noticed that message was read already by Yifan and Luhan ge but he was the first one to actually reply. These ges, hee shook his head as he was typing. They were too scared be the first one to write. Their maknae would show them how it was to be a man.

Zitao laughed when he hit send. This was best day ever!

☼☼☼

**_*Beeeeeeeep!!*_ **

Yixing sleepily groaned, he was exhausted from his schedule and missing his boyfriend. He secretly hoped that he could visit him when they had break but Jongdae said that he would be meeting family.

He would be lying if he didn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed but he knew that Jongdae wanted to see his family. Since Yixing was working in China he had more chances to see his own family but Jongdae didn’t have this chance.

He groaned more loudly when he found that he slept for only hour, normally he would ignore message and reply later but something pulled him towards it. He opened it and his eyes flew open at content. He was no longer sleepy. Instead he stared at face of his boyfriend smiling happily in what seemed to be China. But how??? He told him that he would be with family.

What if? But that was not possible… Yixing lied comfortably on his back and tried not to hope too much. Just as he was falling back to sleep his phone started ringing. Recognizing ringtone he quickly accepted call and his whole body relaxed when he heard soft: “Hello, Xing ge.”

“Jongdae, baby… That photo….”

“Yeah, ge, that’s why I’m calling.”

“You are really here?”

“Of course XingXing ge!”

“But you told me that you will be with family.”

“And I was telling the truth ge. You are my family and I need to see them. I will hunt them down this time if they refuse.”

Yixing laughed and rolled to lie on his side to look out of the window. He missed his baobei’s voice.

“How do you even know we are here?”

“Ge….” laughed Jongdae, “You don’t appreciate my stalking talent enough. I’m already very popular fangirl online. My bias is Yixing aka most adorable human being ever.”

“Baobei, you will make me blush.”

“Oh, really? Does my ge likes it when I say something like this about him?” Jongdae’s tone lowered into raspy whisper and Yixing swallowed as he heard door locking.

“I’m all alone in bathroom now ge. What do you want me to do?” this all was said in Changsha dialect and Yixing was gone. He lightly whimpered and imagined him. Standing there in his too big T-shirt showing off his collarbones.

This was definitely better than sleep.

☼☼☼

Minseok looked at the door in which Jongdae just disappeared and decided that he didn’t want to know details. At first little moan, he plugged in his earphones and turned volume up.

Of course.

Of course Jongdae would have gone to have phone sex. Seriously that boy was insatiable. It made him think of his own sad, miserable, lonely sex life.

He was the hyung. He should be getting some not their baby of the group. Jongdae was supposed to be innocent. NO sex till the marriage. That’s what he has been telling them since start of their relationship. It unfortunately did not work.

His phone buzzed and he eager to think about anything else opened it. His smile widened when he found out from who the message was.

He quickly replied and just like that messages started to flood in and it made him feel so much better about this trip. It actually did come true. He wouldn’t tell this to Jongdae but he had doubts if they would be enough for others to meet them.

It actually was. He laughed at excited text from Tao. He didn’t change at all.

He smiled even more when he saw that Luhan and even Yifan were replying too. This was too easy. Maybe he should start to believe Jongdae more in this matters.

He looked up just when door of the bathroom opened and Jongdae came back. He was practically glowing. Minseok slowly breathed and counted to ten. He didn’t want to think about why his little baby was glowing like this.

His little baby Dae was completely innocent. He certainly didn’t just have what must have been phone sex. Nope. He refused that fact even though he was proven on multiple occasions that he was wrong. Sometimes hotel’s wall were very thin and wall’s in the dorm weren’t in best condition too. Minseok could live without the fact that Jongdae and Yixing seemed to love dirty talk. He would be completely fine.

If he would be honest with himself he would have to admit that he and Luhan were same, sometimes worse.

“Any progress, hyung?” asked Jongdae as he climbed to bed next to Minseok and cuddled up to him.

“Yes. They all replied. Except Yixing.”

“We don’t have to worry about Yixing. He will come.”

“Now we only have to you know find the place where we meet and we are all settled.”

Jongdae squealed and hugged tightly his hyung, he couldn’t believe. It would finally happen! He was going to see them all and this time he was going to make a sure that they would stay in touch.

He closed his eyes and cuddled up some more to Minseok who was squished under him but he didn’t mind. Jongdae weight was practically nothing and he liked the feeling that Jongdae relied on him.

Smiling he put phone aside and closed his eyes too.

And soon both of them were wondering through the dreamland.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae pried himself in being patient man. He can wait for a things. He is sure of it. But this wait is killing him. He needed to hug his ge right now but no, he had to wait for Yixing to finish his shooting because he arrived 2 hours early to pick him up. He even brought snack with him, hoping to bribe staff to finish little early. While they would be on his side, Yixing, himself, refused. Not even pouting helped, his ge was being mean again.

He checked his watch for 10th time in 5 minutes. He sighed when he found that he still had 15 minutes left.

However, watching Yixing act made him feel so damn proud, that he for while forgot to check the time for a while. Although he did not like scenes he was shooting now. With his drama wife. Nope. Not a bit.

“…. AAAAnd CUT! That’s it for today. Everyone thank you!!” called out director and Jongdae’s heart skipped beat. He didn’t see his ge for so long. He had to remind himself that they were in public. He clenched his fists, so he won’t jump on Xing as soon as he sees him and kiss him senseless.

He took few calming breaths and smiled. He was a man. He could wait for few more minutes before Yixing ge was ready to go. Actually he found a new distraction which would keep him occupied and entertained.

Yixing, from where he stood, watched as Jongdae chatted with staff and he felt so proud. Jongdae studied so hard and now his Mandarin was perfect. He could now fluently converse. All Jongdae’s hard work paid off. He used to be so insecure about his language skills but now he could easily speak with native speakers.

He smiled and went to take his make-up off so he could finally kiss his boyfriend.

They haven’t kissed in a long time, their phone call yesterday didn’t count.

He needed to feel skin against skin. He needed to be able to feel warmth of Jongdae’s skin under his fingertips. To be able to taste him. He blushed as his thoughts took different route that he expected.

“Hello, ge. You were amazing.” he shook off his embarrassment as he heard familiar voice.  Yixing grinned and turned around in his chair to look at his pretty boyfriend who was sweetly smiling at him.

“Hi Dae. Done with charming everyone here?”

Jongdae laughed at sulky face Xing was trying to make.

“Yes gege. Everyone is really lovely here.” answered Jongdae and made way to Yixing who was watching him with raised eyebrows. “But not lovely as you ge.”

“Smooth, Jongdae, very smooth. One would think you are trying to flirt with me. It seems like you want something. What would that be?” switched Yixing to Korean in case someone was listening.

“I want you XingXing ge. I want you so much.”

Yixing eyes darkened as he heard Jongdae’s confession. Fuck. This certainly was not helping. 

“But we are having dinner first. You look too skinny ge.” glared playfully Jongdae at Xing who laughed and grabbed his things.

They left while saying goodbye to everyone who kept saying to Yixing to bring Jongdae more because he is such a nice boy, which left Jongdae smirking and Yixing sighing because Jongdae did not need anyone feeding his already huge ego.

“So where are we going now ge?”

“I thought you knew baobei when you announced me that we are going to eat.”

“I only knew that we are going to eat ge! I don’t know where because you know you are the one who speaks Mandarin.”

Yixing threw him look because really? just minutes ago he was chatting up staff and now he can’t speak Mandarin? Jongdae innocently smiled at him and pushed snapback to his face.

“Are you still hiding?”

“Well, no. I talked to Minseok hyung and we decided that now, it doesn’t matter anymore. We only wanted little privacy while traveling here because you know, in case it wouldn’t work out.”

“Were you afraid it wouldn’t work out?”

“I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t but I believed in them and they didn’t let me down and probably I was worrying less then Minseok hyung. He tried to hide it but he was a mess.”

“So no one knew you would be here?”

“Well my family and Minseok hyung’s family knew but other did not.”

“Why you did not tell them?”

“Oh, come on ge. You know why.” Jongdae sighed as they stepped inside of restaurant and for the rest of night they did not think of anything else then the other.

☼☼☼

Jongdae was right. They could not tell others where they were heading. Where Sehun and maybe Kyungsoo and Chanyeol would be accepting others would not.

Photos of Minseok with Jongdae in the China were flooding the internet. Fan accounts were saying that Jongdae visited Yixing’s filming site with snack for everyone. They were also seen in restaurant together. There were hundreds of pictures. After all the time they were trying not to be seen together they were open in public. Not really being discreet.

Baekhyun was not stupid. He knew why they were in China. It was obvious. He kept up occasionally with schedules of their former members. He knew that they all were in one city now. He also knew that Jongdae knew that he would not approve of this. Hell, no one would approve of this. Joonmyun hyung still got red in face from anger when Yifan’s name was even mentioned. So when Joonmyun hyung called ‘family meeting’ as he liked to call it, they weren’t surprised.

“We have serious problem.” said Joonmyun in tight voice and threw folder full of photos on the table.

Sehun flinched and frowned. He thought that hyung was being ridiculous. He never got why he was still so angry. Sehun certainly wasn’t. His call with Tao this morning proved it. He smiled when he remembered Tao’s excited voice when he babbled about Jongdae and meeting and how much he was looking forward to it. He couldn’t be angry with his hyungs because he knew they needed it. EXO M meant so much to them. He spent weeks listening to Zitao’s crying because he missed his ges.

He knew that even though they did not show it; Jongdae, Minseok and Yixing hyung missed them too. He saw it in every their look, in every little thing that reminded them of them.

He saw Jongdae hyung in Yifan’s old room curled up on bed in hoodie that definitely was not his, too big on his small frame.

He saw Minseok hyung staring at two cups of coffee in the morning before sighing and putting one back to shelf.

He knew what was one of the Yixing’s reasons to start working in China. Beside promoting himself and EXO and talking in his native language. Something he would never admit to anyone besides Jongdae. That he hoped to catch them, to talk to them.

He, himself, wasn’t that affected, because of fact that he and Zitao talked nearly every day. Even thought it was in secret. Sehun snapped back to pay attention when he heard Joonmyun hyung’s loud cough.

“I guess you all know why I called you here.” he started and pointed at the picture of Minseok and Jongdae at the airport in China. “These two, actually plus Yixing, betrayed us.”

Baekhyun nodded to this with rather serious face. He felt like it too. Why didn’t Jongdae tell him where there are going? Or Minseok hyung? Were they afraid he would judge them? Well, they would be right about that. He did not get why they were still hung up on the past. Sure, he didn’t want to force them to forget but they really should move on or at least try to move on.

Kyungsoo winced at the cold tone in leader’s voice, he did not like how he talked about their own members. He looked at Chanyeol who had same concerns written on his face. He knew that Chanyeol as him had no problem with this. In fact, he was glad that they finally did it. He hurt him to see them sad when they thought nobody was paying attention to them because they knew that most of them disapprove of it.

“Hyung, that is too much. They did not betray us.” said Chanyeol. “Only because they are in China and they might talk with them, doesn’t mean they are betraying us.”

“They told no one about them going to China! For what we know they can stay there and what will that bring us? We could disband.”

“That is ridiculous. They wouldn’t do that, at least, until you force them to it with all this talking. They were in M. You can’t just force them to forget.” said Sehun and glared at Joonmyun whose eyes widened. He never saw Sehun this angry with him. Usually it was just teasing, playful but now his eyes showed that he was really mad. “And so what if they would meet up? It is their life, not yours. Just because you didn’t forgive Kris hyung it doesn’t mean that rest us can’t. And you know what? I did forgive them! I’m talking with Tao nearly every day. So does that make me traitor too?”

“That…. is… different. You wasn’t with him in the subunit.”

“How is it different? It isn’t different at all. We are dating! You are just bitter about this. I’m happy that they took that trip. They needed it. You know for someone who claims to love his members you really don’t sound like it. If you would really love them you wouldn’t be this mad. You would let them have happiness.” Sehun finished, crossed his arms and intending not to speak for the rest of meeting.

Joonmyun’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t believe what he heard. He thought that Sehun would be on his side like he was all this time. Or maybe he wasn’t, he never joined him in his rants, he was always quiet.

“You know hyung that I agree with you.” said Baekhyun and smiled at him. “We shouldn’t let them go that easily.”

“You know what? I have enough of this bullshit. I’m going now. I love you Joonmyun hyung but I won’t support you in this.” said Kyungsoo and got up to leave.

“Wait Soo! I’ll go with you.” got up Chanyeol too and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo firstly looked at their hands then on Chanyeol and after that he showed him pretty smile which Chanyeol returned. Baekhyun frowned as he saw this exchange, he didn’t like it. He thought Chanyeol would be on his side.

“Hyungs, I will go too.” Sehun scrambled to get on his feet and Jongin helped him and got up too.

Joonmyun and Baekhyun could only watch with open mouth how they all left together, leaving them alone.

“Are you alright hyung?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo whose forehead vein was still visible and throbbing from how he was mad.

“I’m fine. I just need moment. I can’t believe them.” replied Kyungsoo and smiled at Jongin who still had concerns written in his face. “I am. Don’t worry Nini.”

“Are they really in China to meet them?” asked Chanyeol and Sehun in response nodded. “I talked with Taozi today. He is ecstatic that he will see them again. Apparently Jongdae hyung and Minseok hyung surprised them and Tao said that they said that they don’t take no as answer.”

“That sounds like Jongdae.” chuckled Chanyeol. “Anyone want to have something to eat? My treat?” he also threw in invitation which couldn’t be passed so in lightened up spirits they went to left big gap in Chanyeol’s wallet.

☼☼☼

The remaining members of EXO-M were seated in private room of VIP restaurant and tried not to show how nervous they were. Jongdae was cracking jokes and funny episodes of what have Yixing missed while sneaking glances on the door. After what seemed like an eternity, door finally opened.

Jongdae froze in the middle of his not very nice dance move and turned his whole attention to the door which were opening very slowly to his liking.

Wu Yifan wasn’t nervous. Nope, he refused to admit fact that his knees were shaking and heart pounded loudly in his chest. What if they want to scream at him? What if Jongdae is really mad? What if they called them to …. No, he couldn’t let these thoughts stain his mind. So with certain steps he walked into room and was greeted by the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Yifan ge!” Jongdae’s eye smile seemed to shine in the whole room and he did not take even five steps into the room when he had arms full of Jongdae who threw himself at him and Yifan couldn’t be more grateful.

He hugged Jongdae back with all he had, buried his face into his neck, whispered: “ChenChen… Duizhang is so sorry. I missed you so much.”, and there he stopped before he started crying.

“It’s ok ge. I missed you too…”


End file.
